mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Попытка ревности
Русская стенограмма = :Сумеречная Искорка: Это метеор-шоу сегодня будет потрясающим. : Спайк: Здорово! : Сумеречная Искорка: А ты знаешь, что это шоу происходит раз в сто лет? : Спайк: Сотая годовщина. Ой. : Сумеречная Искорка: Нам пора выходить. : Спайк: Нельзя опаздывать. Ох. Есть. : Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк, а ты захватил перо и чернила? : Спайк: Есть. : Сумеречная Искорка: Пергамент? : Спайк: Есть. Я также захватил телескоп, яблоки, бананы, фруктовый пунш и вкусные, нежные орехово-ванильные печенья! : Сумеречная Искорка: хихикает Да, я вижу. Ты как всегда читаешь мои мысли, Спайк. Именно поэтому ты мой самый любимый помощник. : Спайк: Прости, я тебя не расслышал. : Сумеречная Искорка: Именно поэтому ты мой самый любимый ассистент. : Спайк: Опять не понял. : Сумеречная Искорка: Я сказала… Пойдём, нам пора, Спайк. Ох. Стой. Чуть не забыла. Я ещё хочу взять «Астрономический Альманах для Астрономов». : Спайк: Астрономо-ломо что? : Сумеречная искорка: Ну знаешь, это такая старая большая голубая книга о звёздах, Луне, планетах. : Спайк: Ясно. Есть. : Сумеречная Искорка: Эй! Почему мой любимый ассистент так долго собирается? : Сумеречная Искорка: Я была уверена, что положила книгу об астрономии на место. Эта книга помогла бы мне распознать разные планеты и звёзды. : Спайк: Ну, может её кто-то взял почитать? Кроме того, тебе вовсе не нужна эта книга. Ты и так наизусть знаешь все звёзды и планеты, потому что ты самая умная и астрономически потрясающая. : Сумеречная Искорка: Спасибо, Спайк. Ты отличный льстец. : Спайк: Да, льстить я умею. : Сумеречная Искорка: И мой любимый ассистент, так? : Спайк: Есть. : Радуга Дэш: Ух ты, Искорка. Тебе повезло с таким исполнительным помощником. Жаль, у меня нет никого, кто бы помогал мне. : Скуталу: О! Я! Я! Я сделаю всё, что ты попросишь, Радуга! : Радуга Дэш: Ах так, крошка? Для начала, вынеси мусор. : Скуталу: Да, мэм! : Рарити: Нам стоит ещё раз поблагодарить Спайка за это отличное место. Разве он не потрясающий? : Спайк: А, да ладно. пауза Я сказал: «Да ладно.» : Пинки Пай: О, Спайки-Вайки. Кто бы мог подумать, что драконы могут быть такими милашками? : Рарити: Спайк, ты наша маленькая звезда. Поэтому я сделала это для тебя. : Спайк: Девочки, вы меня смущаете. Прекратите. Искорка, твоя очередь. : Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк, достаточно. : Спайк: Точно. Достаточно. : Крошка Бель: Эй, смотрите. Шоу начинается! : Сумеречная Искорка и Спайк: Ух ты! : Спайк: зевает А? : Пинки Пай: Ух ты! Эти печенья – объедение! : Сумеречная Искорка: Это Спайк приготовил. Кстати, Спайк, принеси нам пунша, пожалуйста. Спайк? : Спайк: храпит : Рарити: О, бедняжка! : Сумеречная Искорка: Ох, он окончательно обессилел. : Пинки Пай: И он выпил весь пунш. : Все: смеются : Сумеречная Искорка: Спокойной ночи, Спайк. хихикает Спокойной ночи, мой любимый ассистент. : Сумеречная Искорка: «Изучение комет. Кометы – маленькие небесные тела неправильной формы, состоящие из твёрдых частиц и окутанные туманной...» : Сумеречная Искорка: «...их структура хрупкая и изменчивая…» : Сумеречная Искорка: О нет! Это работа для Спайка. Жаль, что он так крепко спит… : Сова: Ух! : Сумеречная Искорка: Стой! Не улетай. Не бойся. Спасибо за то, что вернул пергамент. : Сова: Ух! Ух! : Сумеречная Искорка: Ну надо же, сегодня очень холодно. Скажи, не хочешь посидеть здесь и составить мне компанию, пока я занимаюсь? : Сова: Ух! Ух! : Сумеречная Искорка: Итак, где я остановилась? Ах, да. «…хрупкая и изменчивая. Комета окружена дымчатым веществом под названием «Кома». По мере приближения к Солнцу кома…» : Спайк: храпит А? Нет! Я проспал! Я знаю, уже десять часов, зато я бодрый и готов к работе как никогда. Пожалуйста, Искорка, не расстраивайся. Чего ты хочешь на завтрак? Овсянку? Коктейль из подсолнечников? : Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк, не волнуйся. : Спайк: Это моя работа. : Сумеречная Искорка: Все в порядке. Сова уже всё сделала за тебя. : Спайк: Кто? : Сумеречная Искорка: Это наш новый ассистент. Он будет помогать тебе в работе, и ты не будешь так сильно уставать за день. : Спайк: Что? Зачем тебе нужен ещё один ассистент? Я не устал. Я отлично справляюсь, мне не нужен сон… : Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк, не волнуйся. Он здесь для того, чтобы помочь нам. Сейчас мне нужно уйти, а тебе я советую познакомиться с Совой. Он в библиотеке. : Спайк: Не волнуйся? Я выгляжу взволнованным? Я не волнуюсь. : Спайк: Эй? Э-эй? Ой! Выглядит пугающе. Привет, я Спайк. Уверен, Искорка тебе всё рассказала обо мне. : Сова: Ху? : Спайк: А, Спайк? Знаешь, любимый ассистент. : Сова: Ху? : Спайк: Я Спайк. А ты кто? Или что ты? : Сова: Ху! : Спайк: Кто? : Сова: Ху! : Спайк: Я думал, тебя зовут Сова. : Сова: Ху? : Спайк: Ладно, «Ху», «Сова», не важно. Я Спайк, ладно? Слушай, всё, что тебе нужно знать – я здесь любимый ассистент. А ты номер два! : Сова: Ху? : Спайк: Итак, мужчина-загадка, а? Я слежу за тобой! И чтоб ты знал, у меня есть глаза на затылке. Ой! Ну, не в прямом смысле. Ты меня понял. : Спайк: Этот пернатый целится на мою работу! Он хочет стать первым. Что ж, я докажу Искорке, что я достоин быть первым, а не какой-то пернатый! Я не позволю ему получить мою работу, даже если это будет стоить мне жизни! : Пинки Пай: Что за потрясающий, великолепный пернатый друг! Я в восторге! : Все: смеются : Флаттершай: Он просто великолепен. : Спайк: передразнивает «Он просто великолепен.» А, да, великолепен. А, он… очарователен. : Рарити: Сова. Ты наша звезда. Поэтому я сделала для тебя эту бабочку. : Спайк: злится : Эпплджек: А почему Спайк нос повесил? : Радуга Дэш: Я думаю, что он ревнует к Сове. : Флаттершай: А возможно Спайк боится из-за того, что Сова может занять его место. : Сумеречная Искорка: Заменить Спайка? Ха, это безумие! Спайк знает, что он незаменим. : Спайк: Он пытается заменить меня! Я должен сделать что-то, чтобы доказать Искорке и Сове, что я здесь номер один! : Сумеречная Искорка: Эй, Спайк, принеси мне, пожалуйста, книгу под названием «Магические… : Спайк: «Магические Тайны». Я знаю, где она. : Сумеречная Искорка: Спасибо, Сова. Спайк, не переживай. Сова уже прилетела вместе с моей книгой. А ещё мне, похоже нужны «Поиски Волшебной Страны». : Спайк: Эй! : Сумеречная Искорка: Спускайся оттуда пока не упал. : Сумеречная Искорка: Эх. Ну вот! : Спайк: Да, сэр. : Сумеречная Искорка: Моё последнее перо для письма сломалось. : Спайк: Никаких проблем. Спайк, твой любимый ассистент, здесь! Перо, перо… Где оно? Здесь нет. Перо… Перо, ну где же оно? : Сова: Ух! : Спайк: Где же мне взять перо? : Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк, стой! Стой! : Спайк: Но магазин называется «Перья и диваны»! Вы продаёте только эти две вещи. : Владелец магазина: Простите, юноша, перья по понедельникам. Диван не нужен? : Пинки Пай: Клянусь, оно было где-то здесь. А, вот оно! Груша. : Спайк: Не груша. Перо! : Пинки Пай: Точно! Перепёлка, одеяло, лепёшки. Ага! Пи-рог! : Спайк: Не пи-рог. А пе-ро! : Пинки Пай: Прости, перьев нет. : Спайк: Ну вот. : Спайк: Иди сюда, цыплёнок! Сюда. Цыпа-цыпа-цыпа. Сюда, цыпа! Иди сюда! : Спайк: Спайк… идёт на помощь. : Сумеречная Искорка: Ох, Спайк. Я пыталась докричаться до тебя, пока ты переворачивал всё вверх дном. Сова отдал мне одно из своих перьев. : Спайк: Это здорово! Идеально! Мило. Пожалуй, я лучше закончу свои дела. Или Сова уже всё сделал за меня? : Сумеречная Искорка: Ох, нет-нет. Дел очень много. : Спайк: Значит, всё отлично. Потому что я не буду спать всю ночь и… : Сумеречная Искорка: Бедный Спайк. Он отойдёт. Он очень хороший друг. : Спайк: Что?! : Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк, что это? Ты сказал, что эта книга пропала. А Сова нашёл её именно там, где она должна лежать, но в таком виде. Как это получилось? : Спайк: Ну… Видишь ли, я не хотел тебя расстраивать и… ты знаешь, как чихают драконы? : Сумеречная Искорка: Я знаю, как драконы лгут! Ты меня очень разочаровал, Спайк. : Спайк: к Сове Ты меня подставил! Ну ладно, мы ещё посмотрим. : Сова: Ху! : Спайк: Опять «Ху»?! : Спайк: Сова хочет занять моё место, я это знаю. Я должен остановить его. Но как? мыши Ах! : Спайк: смеётся : Рарити: Опал, поторопимся, иначе опоздаем на вечеринку Флаттершай. : Спайк: Очень правдоподобно. Когда Искорка обнаружит её на полу, она решит, что это Сова её съел. Я стану номером один. Снова! : Спайк: смеётся : Спайк: Бедная полевая мышка! Разорвана в клочья. Должно быть, это дело клюва Совы! Ты ведь знаешь, что совы едят мышей. Ужасная, ужасная птица! Ты должна наказать его! Так? : Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк, я не знаю, что меня больше расстраивает. То, что ты намеренно пытался подвести Сову, или то, что ты надеялся, что эта жалкая попытка сработает. Ты позволил ревности взять над собой верх, Спайк. Я очень разочарована! Ты не тот Спайк, которого я знаю и люблю. : Спайк: Она… она меня больше не любит. : Спайк: Искорка меня ненавидит. Я замёрз, устал. Я хочу есть, мне одиноко. Разве может быть хуже? :гром :дождь : Спайк: Полагаю, что да. : Спайк: Эй! Э-эй! Что это? Если убегать из дома всегда так здорово, то я не хочу возвращаться домой! Камни! : Спайк: Несмотря на то, что мой желудок полон, внутри у меня всё равно пусто. Я скучаю по Искорке и по её друзьям. Но она меня больше не любит. Поэтому мне лучше остаться здесь одному. Ух ты. Кажется, становится теплее. Этот пар полезен для моей чешуи, но здесь становится жарковато. : Зелёный дракон: Что ты делаешь в моей пещере? И почему ты ешь мои камни? '' : 'Спайк': А, привет, брат! Я не знал, что это твоя пещера, и я не знал, что это твои камни… Но всё нормально? : 'Зелёный дракон': рычит : 'Спайк': Мы же с тобой как братья! Ты дракон. Я дракон. Вы вдвоём против всех. Ай. Я тебя не боюсь! Хотя ты большой… Очень большой. И у тебя очень острые когти. Ой. И у тебя очень острый хвост. Но… ты меня не напугаешь! Ха! Как тебе это нравится? А… я бы с удовольствием остался, но мне пора идти. До встречи. : 'Сумеречная Искорка': Спайк! Сюда! : 'Спайк': Я так рад тебя видеть! : 'Сумеречная Искорка': Быстрее, запрыгивай! Слишком темно, я ничего не вижу. : 'Сова': Ух! Ух-ху! : 'Сумеречная Искорка': Спайк! Мы… очень, очень за тебя волновались! Я переживала за тебя. Почему ты убежал? : 'Спайк': Я думал, что больше не нужен тебе, и что ты меня больше не любишь. : 'Сумеречная Искорка': Спайк. Конечно, я была расстроена. Но ты мой любимый помощник и друг, и всегда им останешься. Просто иногда мне нужна помощь по ночам. Я не могу просить тебя не спать ночами, ты ещё малыш, и тебе нужен отдых. А совы – ночные птицы. Поэтому я и попросила Сову помочь, а не заменить тебя. Никто не сможет заменить тебя, Спайк, даже если ты ведёшь себя как ревнивый глупыш. : 'Спайк': Прости, Искорка. Я не должен был вести себя так. : 'Сумеречная Искорка': И ты прости меня, Спайк. Я должна была сразу понять тебя. : 'Спайк': И, Сова, я понял, что ты не собирался занимать моё место. Ты простишь меня? : 'Сова': Ху? : 'Спайк': Меня. Прости меня, Спайка. : 'Сова': Ху! : 'Сумеречная Искорка': Он прощает тебя, Спайк. : 'Спайк': А кстати, как вы узнали, где меня искать? : 'Сумеречная Искорка': Ты испачкал ноги кетчупом. Сова обнаружил твои следы, мы шли по ним и дошли до пещеры. : 'Спайк': Ах да, кетчуп. Выглядело очень правдоподобно… хихикает : 'Сумеречная Искорка': Уверена, Принцессе интересно будет прочитать о том, что произошло. : 'Спайк': Я уже готов. : 'Сумеречная Искорка': Эй, Спайк. Почему бы тебе не написать Принцессе о том, чему ты сегодня научился? : 'Спайк': Серьёзно? Это большая ответственность! : 'Сумеречная Искорка': Знаю. Но мой любимый помощник справится с любыми трудностями. : 'Спайк': ''Дорогая Принцесса Селестия. Это Спайк, пишет Вам о своих приключениях. На этой неделе я понял, что ревность и обманы не принесут пользу дружбе. А ещё я понял, что всем своим друзьям можно дарить одинаково много любви. С этого момента я обещаю, что я, Спайк, буду… засыпает : Сумеречная Искорка: О, Спайк. : Сова: Ху? : Сумеречная Искорка: Кто? Спайк! Не... А-а-а… хихикает |-| Английская стенограмма = :Twilight Sparkle: This meteor shower tonight's gonna be amazing! :Spike: Awesome! :Twilight Sparkle: You know, this shower only happens once every 100 years. :Spike: A centennial celebration! :Twilight Sparkle: We better get a move on! :Spike: Don't wanna be late! Whoa, whoa, whoa! sigh There. :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, did you grab my quill and ink? :Spike: Check! :Twilight Sparkle: Scrolls? :Spike: Check! I've also packed a telescope, apples, bananas, fruit punch, and my freshly baked homemade triple-decker nut-crazy vanilla cream cookies! :Twilight Sparkle: giggle I can see that. Once again you've read my mind, Spike. And that is why you are my number one assistant. :Spike: I'm sorry. I didn't hear you. :Twilight Sparkle: That is why you are my number one assistant. :Spike: Missed that! Huh...? :Twilight Sparkle: I said... giggle Come on, let's get going. Wait! I almost forgot! I wanna bring the "Astronomical Astronomer's Almanac to All Things Astronomy". :Spike: The Astronomo-lomo homono what? :Twilight Sparkle: You know that really old big blue book on stars, moons, planets, the universe...? :Spike: Right. Check! Ah... Ahh... Ahhh... Ahhhh...! sigh sneeze :Twilight Sparkle: Hey! What's taking my number one assistant so long? :music :Twilight Sparkle: I was sure I put the astronomer's guide back. The book would have helped me identify different planets and stars tonight. :Spike: Well... Maybe someone borrowed it? Besides, you don't need that book. You can already name all the planets and stars, 'cause you're super smart and astronomically awesome! :Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Spike. You're such a flatterer. :Spike: Yeah, I'm a sweet talker. :Twilight Sparkle: And a number one assistant, right? :Spike: Check! :Rainbow Dash: munch gulp Wow, Twilight! You're lucky to have such a rad assistant. I wish I had someone to do whatever I told them. :Scootaloo: Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me! Me! I'll do whatever you want, Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: Oh yeah, pipsqueak? How about taking out the trash? :Scootaloo: Yes ma'am! :Rarity: Do we have Spike to thank again for this amazing spread? Isn't he simply amazing? :Spike: Oh, come on. pause I said come on. :Pinkie Pie: Little Spikey-wikey! Who knew that big ferocious dragon started off so cutesy wootsy? :Rarity: Spike, you are such a little star that I had to make a little bow tie for you. :Spike: Gosh. You guys are embarrassing me. Stop it. pause Twilight, your turn. :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, that's enough. :Spike: Oh, right. That's enough. :Sweetie Belle: Hey, everypony! The show is starting! :[Everybody: Wow, that was amazing!/It's really cool./Once!] :Twilight Sparkle and Spike: Wow... :Spike: yawn Huh? :Pinkie Pie: Mmm. Wow! These cookies are delish! :Twilight Sparkle: Spike made them. Speaking of, Spike, can you bring us some punch? Spike? :Spike: snoring :Rarity: Oh, poor little thing. :Twilight Sparkle: Aww... He's worked himself to the bone. :Pinkie Pie: And now the punch has been... "spiked"! :laughing :Spike: snoring :Twilight Sparkle: Goodnight, Spike. giggle Sweet dreams, number one assistant. :Twilight Sparkle: sigh "The Study of Comets. Comets are small, irregularly shaped bodies that are made of non-volatile grains and frozen gasses. They..." :creaking :Twilight Sparkle: Huh. :Twilight Sparkle: "...have body structures that are fragile and diverse..." :creaking :whistling :Twilight Sparkle: Shoot! Oh... This is a job for Spike. If only he were awake... :Owlowiscious: Hoo! :Twilight Sparkle: Wait! Don't go! Don't be afraid. Thank you for returning my scroll. :Owlowiscious: Hoo! Hoo! Hoo-hoo. :Twilight Sparkle: Gosh, it's cold tonight. Say, would you like to relax in here and keep me company while I work? :Owlowiscious: Hoo! Hoo! :Twilight Sparkle: Now, where was I? Oh, yes. "...fragile and diverse with a surrounding cloud of material called a coma, that grows in size and brightness as the comet approaches the sun..." :Spike: snoring Huh? Waah! I overslept! I know it's already ten, but I'm scaly-tailed and bright-eyed and ready to work twice as fast! Oh please, don't be upset, Twilight! And what do you want for breakfast? Oatmeal? How about a sunflower smoothie? Grass pancakes? :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, don't worry. :Spike: But my morning chores... :Twilight Sparkle: It's okay. Owlowiscious did them for you. :Spike: Who? :Twilight Sparkle: He's our new junior assistant. He's gonna help out with your chores so you won't be so tired all the time. :Spike: Wha... Wh... What do we need a junior assistant for? I'm not tired. I do fine on my own. I don't need sleep, I... :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, don't worry. He's just here to help out a little. Now, I have to go out, so why don't you introduce yourself to Owlowiscious? He's in the library. :Spike: Worried? Do I look worried? I'm not worried. Who's worried? :Spike: Hello? Hellooo! Whoa! Dude, that's creepy. Uh... Hi there! I'm Spike. I'm sure Twilight has told you all about me. :Owlowiscious: Hoo. :Spike: Uh, Spike? You know, assistant number one? :Owlowiscious: Hoo? :Spike: I'm Spike! And who are you? What are you? :Owlowiscious: Hoo! :Spike: Who? :Owlowiscious: Hoo! :Spike: I thought your name was Owlowiscious! :Owlowiscious: Hoo? :Spike: Okay, "Who", "Owlowiscious", whatever. I'm Spike, okay? Look! All you need to know is that I'm number one and you're number two. Got it? :Owlowiscious: Hoo? :Spike: So, a man of mystery, huh? I'm keeping my eye on you! I've got eyes in the back of my head too, you know? crash Well, not really, but... You know what I mean! :slams :Spike: That bird is out for my job. He wants to be number one. I'll prove to Twilight that I deserve to be number one. Not Freaky Feathers over there. I won't let him have my job if it's the last thing I do! :Pinkie Pie: Oh, what a fantastical, flufflicious feathery little friend! I'm... HOOked! :laughs :Fluttershy: He's just wonderful. :Spike: mocking "He's just wonderful." Uh, yes. Wonderful. He's quite... the charmer. :Rarity: And Owlowiscious is just such a star I just had to make this little bow for you. :Spike: Grrr! :Applejack: What's he all saddle sore about? :Rainbow Dash: He's probably just jealous of Owlowiscious. :Fluttershy: Maybe Spike feels threatened or worried that Owlowiscious will replace him? :Twilight Sparkle: Replace him? Hah! That's crazy! Spike knows he can't be replaced. :Spike: They're trying to replace me! I better step it up and make sure that Twilight and Owlowiscious know that I'm still number one! :Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Spike! Can you fetch me that book called "Two-headed Myth... :Spike: ...Mythological Mysteries!" I know where it is. :Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Owlowiscious. Hey, Spike, no worries. Owlowiscious flew up and got the book for me. Oh, and gee! I guess I need "Ferrets of Fairyland" too. :Spike: Hey! Whoa! Whoa! :Twilight Sparkle: Climb down from there before you fall. :crash :Spike: Grrr! :snap :Twilight Sparkle: Shoot! :Spike: Yes, sir! :Twilight Sparkle: My last writing quill. It's broken. :Spike: Never fear! Spike, your number one assistant, is here! his breath Quill... Quill... Where is it? Not here... Quill... Quill, where is it...? :Owlowiscious: Hoo. :Spike: Where am I gonna get a quill? :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, wait! Wait! :Spike: But the store is called "Quills and Sofas". You only sell two things! :Davenport: Sorry, Junior. All outta quills until Monday. Need a sofa? :Spike: groan :Pinkie Pie: I swore I had one here somewhere. Ah, here it is! A quince! :Spike: Not a quince. A quill! :Pinkie Pie: Right. A quail? A quilt! A quesadilla? Aha! A quiche! phonetically :Spike: Not a quiche. correctly A quill! :Pinkie Pie: Nope. Sorry. All outta quills. :Spike: sigh Shoot. :Spike: Come on, chicken! Here, chicky-chicky-chicky! Here, chick-chick-chick-chicky! Come here! Ugh! Come here! grunting Not the face, not the face! No! Hey! Stop! Quit it! :Spike: panting Spike... to the rescue. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Spike. I was calling out for you when you were turning this place upside down. Owlowiscious gave me one of his feathers to use as a quill. :Spike: That's just great. Perfect! Sweet! I think I'll just, uh... finish up the rest of my chores! Or did Owlowiscious already do them? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, no no. There are quite a lot of them. :Spike: Well, that's fine. Because I can just stay up all night and finish– snoring :Twilight Sparkle: Poor Spike. He'll come around. He's genuinely a good little guy. :Spike: Huh? :Twilight Sparkle: Spike. What is this? You said this book was missing. Well, Owlowiscious found it right where it belongs, but like this. How did it get this way? :Spike: Uh... Well, um... You see, I... I just didn't wanna disappoint you and, uh... Have you ever seen a dragon sneeze? :Twilight Sparkle: I've seen a dragon lie. I'm very disappointed in you, Spike. :Spike: Owlowiscious You set me up! Well, two can play that game. :Owlowiscious: Hoo! :Spike: Not "who"! Two! Urgh! :Spike: Owlowiscious is out to take my place, I just know it! I've gotta stop him. But how? :squeaking :Spike: Ah... Muahahaha! :Rarity: Come along, Opal. Let's hurry up and get to Fluttershy's tea party. :Spike: So lifelike. And when Twilight discovers it shredded up on her floor, she'll think mouse-eating Owlowiscious is to blame. And I'll be number one... again! Muhahaha! :Spike: laugh :Spike: That poor little field mouse! Torn to pieces! It must have been Owlowiscious! You know, since owls eat, you know, mice. What a terrible, terrible bird! He must be punished! Right? :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! I don't know what upsets me more. That you deliberately tried to set up Owlowiscious or that you actually thought this pathetic attempt would work! You've let your jealousy get the best of you, Spike. I am truly disappointed. This is NOT the Spike I know and love. :Spike: She... She doesn't love me anymore. :Spike: Twilight hates me. I'm cold, hungry, tired and lonely. Could it get any worse? :thunder :falls :Spike: I guess that's a yes. :Spike: Hello? Hello? :thunder :Spike: What is that? :Spike: If this is what running away is all about, I never wanna go home! Gems! Mmm... Woohoo! :Spike: hiccup Even if my tummy's full, the rest of me is still empty. I miss Twilight and the pony gang. But she doesn't love me anymore. So, I'm better off here, all by myself. Wow. Seems to be getting warmer. The steam is great for my complexion, but it's sure getting hot in here. :Green dragon: What are you doing in ''my cave? And why are you eating my gems?'' :Spike: Heyah bro! I didn't know this was your cave. And I didn't know these were your gems, but... we're cool, right? :Green dragon: growl :Spike: Whoa, whoa! Hey... We're like brothers, you know? I mean, you're a dragon, I'm a dragon... It's us against the world, right? :Green dragon: roar :Spike: You don't scare me! So you're big. :Green dragon: growl :Spike: Really big. And your claws are super sharp. Tail... extra spiky. But, uh... You don't scare me! Ha! How'd you like that? Uh... I'd love to stay, but gotta go! See ya! Wouldn't wanna be ya! Aah! :Owlowiscious: Hoo-hoo! :Green dragon: roar wail :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Over here! :Spike: Am I glad to see you! :Twilight Sparkle: Hurry! Hop on! It's too dark! I can't see! :Owlowiscious: Hoo! Hoo-hoo! :Green dragon: roar :Spike: sigh :Twilight Sparkle: pants Spike. We were so worried about you. I'' was so worried about you. Why did you run away? :'Spike': I thought you didn't need me anymore. And that you didn't love me anymore. :'Twilight Sparkle': Spike. Sure, I was disappointed, but you are my number one assistant! And friend. And you always will be. It's just that sometimes I need some help at night. I can't ask you to stay up late. You're a baby dragon and you need your rest. Owls are nocturnal. So I asked Owlowiscious to help. But not to take your place. No one could ever replace you, Spike. Not even when you are being a jealous numbskull. :'Spike': I'm sorry, Twilight. I've never should have been so jealous. :'Twilight Sparkle': And I'm sorry too, Spike. I should have been more sensitive. :'Spike': And Owlowiscious... I know now that you weren't out to take my job. Forgive me? :'Owlowiscious': Hoo? :'Spike': Me. Forgive me, Spike. :'Owlowiscious': Hoo! :'Twilight Sparkle': giggle He forgives you, Spike. :'Spike': Hey! How did you guys know where I was? :'Twilight Sparkle': It was your ketchup-covered feet. Owlowiscious discovered your footprints and we followed them all the way to the cave. :'Spike': Oh yeah, the ketchup. It looked pretty real though, didn't it? Uh... giggle :'Twilight Sparkle': I know Princess Celestia will wanna read about what happened today... :'Spike': I'm ready when you are. :'Twilight Sparkle': Hey, Spike. Why don't ''you write to Princess Celestia? And tell her what you've learned? :Spike: Really? Why, that's a big responsibility! :Twilight Sparkle: I know. But nothing my number one assistant can't handle. :Spike: Dear Princess Celestia, :This is Spike, writing to you about my adventures. This week I've learned that being jealous and telling lies gets you nowhere in friendship. I also learned that there's plenty of love for every friend to share. So from here on out, I promise, that I, Spike, will... asleep :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Spike. :Owlowiscious: Hoo? :Twilight Sparkle: Who? Spike! You kno... Ohhhh... giggle :music :credits de:Transkripte/Eule gut, alles gut en:Transcripts/Owl's Well That Ends Well es:Transcripciones/El Búho de la Discordia pl:Transkrypty/Sowa mądra głowa sv:Transkript/Uggleslutet gott, allting gott Категория:Стенограммы, первый сезон